PBA 001a
8:18:09 PM Nation: You guys wander off to forage. 8:18:25 PM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) examines the food again, carefully. (survival) 8:18:41 PM Janis (Ranger): ((20)) 8:18:49 PM Kalor: ((16)) 8:19:22 PM Janis (Ranger): So, where did you come from before you were here? 8:19:32 PM Nation: It looks fine. Looks like very normal forest food. 8:19:43 PM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) eats some of the berries. 8:19:43 PM *** Nation added Kestrel *** 8:19:55 PM Graaver (Monk): I live in a large trading city. And you? 8:20:02 PM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) shrugs. 8:20:14 PM Janis (Ranger): My mum's a bard, so, we kind of lived everywhere. 8:20:18 PM Kalor: I also hail from a large trading city. 8:20:37 PM Graaver (Monk): Which city Kalor? 8:20:52 PM Kestrel: Kestrel follows the others! 8:21:04 PM Graaver (Monk): And that must have been exciting Janis. Spending all your time in one place can be boring. 8:21:16 PM Graaver (Monk): Hello Kestrel! Did the ceilings become boring near the door? 8:21:41 PM Kestrel: All the ceilings are dull here. 8:21:52 PM Kestrel: I am assisting with the avoidance of poisoning. 8:21:57 PM Janis (Ranger): The trees look cool though. 8:22:08 PM Kalor: Delvingdeep, it is to the far south. 8:22:09 PM Janis (Ranger): Maybe you could jump around up there. 8:22:12 PM Graaver (Monk): I don't think anything here is meant to harm us. 8:22:18 PM Kalor: Was, I guess. 8:22:25 PM Graaver (Monk): Was? 8:22:47 PM Kalor: No, I am reasonably certain that this place was purpose made to provide food and water. 8:22:59 PM Kestrel: Many plants contain toxic substances. Some such plants are also useful as medicine; dose makes the poison. 8:23:05 PM Graaver (Monk): There you go. Wizards know these things after all. 8:23:06 PM Kestrel: Foxglove is one such example. 8:23:09 PM Kalor: And yes, was. 8:23:39 PM Kalor: If we spent more than a century or so in those tubes, everyone I know back home would be dead already. 8:23:55 PM Janis (Ranger): Or, maybe we spent no time there at all. 8:23:58 PM Graaver (Monk): I like to think we woke up nearly immediately. 8:24:05 PM Graaver (Monk): I see no reason for it to keep us asleep. 8:24:18 PM Janis (Ranger): We'll get back. You'll see. This guy's just being a Jerkface. 8:24:52 PM Graaver (Monk): That's right. We'll keep trying doors until we find a method to steer this ship homeward. 8:24:54 PM Kalor: But why stuff us into stasis chambers if we were only going to be there for a few minutes? 8:25:08 PM Graaver (Monk): Perhaps that was the only way to bring us aboard? 8:25:20 PM Janis (Ranger): Maybe it's just there to, like, grab us up, or something. 8:25:28 PM Janis (Ranger): We don't know it kept us asleep. 8:25:35 PM Kalor: That's what I was thinking of earlier. 8:26:01 PM Kalor: Maybe this ship crews itself by picking up random people from across the planes? 8:26:24 PM Kalor: It sounds ridiculous, but like he says, it's not working correctly. 8:26:31 PM Graaver (Monk): I guess that makes sense. For a magic ship anyway. Ships do need crews, and it seems this one is always losing them. 8:26:34 PM Janis (Ranger): Well, maybe we can fix it. 8:26:36 PM Kestrel: I would not make acceptable crew. 8:27:04 PM Graaver (Monk): You don't know what the ship needs. You could be the most useful of us all. 8:27:18 PM Kalor: Yes, maybe we can repair it. Jarek said he'd seen markings, on parts of the ship that mentioned sections. 8:27:24 PM Kestrel: The ship does *not* require an assassin. 8:27:34 PM Kalor: What if this ship is larger than what we've seen so far? 8:27:42 PM Graaver (Monk): It does if there is a fiend controlling it, keeping it off its course. 8:28:10 PM Graaver (Monk): I would expect it to be very large. There seems to be no end to the doors. 8:28:11 PM Janis (Ranger): ((rolling notice to check for wild animals)) 8:28:23 PM Janis (Ranger): ((18)) 8:28:50 PM Kalor: But the doors don't lead to other parts of the ships structure, they lead to other planes. 8:29:13 PM Graaver (Monk): Surely there are inner doors? Like the kitchen and lounge. 8:29:24 PM Kestrel: Kestrel frowns. 8:29:38 PM Kalor: And if the cylinder room is in a pocket plane like this, then it must connect elsewhere, when the door here connects to, wherever else he was talking about. 8:30:04 PM Kestrel: I do not understand the point of all this... nature. 8:30:08 PM Kalor: And someone must have brought us to that room, and then linked it to the ship again. 8:30:36 PM Graaver (Monk): It's all just magic to me 8:31:25 PM Kalor: Well, think about it. 8:31:36 PM Kalor: If you have two cups and a ball 8:31:53 PM Kalor: One cup is the plane with the cylinders 8:32:01 PM Kalor: The other is this ship. 8:32:06 PM Kalor: The ball is us 8:32:37 PM Kalor: Someone had to put the ball into the cylinder cup, and then put that cup against the other one, so the ball can fall over. 8:32:55 PM Graaver (Monk): ((way to explain to my 8 int)) 8:32:57 PM Kalor: Now we're in the other cup, and the first one is elsewhere. 8:33:02 PM Kestrel: We are going to fall over? 8:33:09 PM Kestrel: Kestrel, on the other hand, is *over* thinking this. 8:33:16 PM Kalor: We already have, we walked out of the room. 8:33:18 PM Janis (Ranger): .......................................wait a second! 8:33:25 PM Janis (Ranger): That's it! 8:33:28 PM Graaver (Monk): I guess that makes sense. But magic can be made to happen the same way many times can't it? 8:33:36 PM Kalor: Yes. 8:33:42 PM Janis (Ranger): No, Jerkface. He's not in the cup, he is the cup! 8:34:02 PM Kalor: So what we need to do is fix the ship, so that we can go through in the other direction. 8:34:05 PM Kestrel: Kestrel frowns. 8:34:14 PM Kestrel: If you are suggesting we drink his bodily fluids... 8:34:16 PM Graaver (Monk): What... Jarek is the ship? 8:34:25 PM Janis (Ranger): Yeah, now it makes sense. 8:34:32 PM Kalor: That might not be so far from the truth, actually. 8:34:35 PM Janis (Ranger): Like I said before, the ship seemed to change to fit us. 8:34:50 PM Graaver (Monk): But if he is the ship, why doesn't he tell us how to fix him? 8:34:51 PM Janis (Ranger): He sees everyone die, but cannot be killed himself, by usual means. 8:34:52 PM Kalor: If the ship is broken, he might be broken too. 8:35:05 PM Kestrel: Insane? 8:35:05 PM Kalor: He can't remember, or cannot tell. 8:35:22 PM Graaver (Monk): Then should we just run around until we find something that looks broken? 8:35:35 PM Janis (Ranger): And that's why he couldn't come through. He can't leave his dimension, because he is it. 8:35:37 PM Janis (Ranger): I think. 8:35:50 PM Kalor: It may not be something broken, it may also be missing. 8:36:06 PM Janis (Ranger): I'm 11 and unschooled, this may be a bit above me. 8:36:13 PM Graaver (Monk): You're a clever Ranger. 8:36:25 PM Janis (Ranger): Janis (Ranger) beams up at Graaver. 8:36:59 PM Kestrel: You believe him to be the ship. 8:37:18 PM Graaver (Monk): Magic can be strange. 8:37:25 PM Kalor: It's a working hypothesis. 8:37:38 PM Janis (Ranger): It makes sense. If the ship wants us to be comfortable, it might wanna give us someone to speak to. 8:37:53 PM Nation: Back to the main room, as they're coming looking for you. Category:PBA Category:Logs